Stop running away
by eboard99
Summary: After walking through the forest, Gon finally found his father. All he wants is to spend time with him, but he keeps running off and doing whatever he feels like. What was supposed to be Gon resting in the forest with Ging, turned into something a bit more heated. *This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated* Gingon, Ging x Gon, Adult only, hxh, Son x Daddy.


Gon wondered through the trees on a lazy search for his father. It was time for dinner, and he hasn't seen him since yesterday. They can both take care of themselves, but the boy usually kept an eye on him just to make sure he didn't run away. He's a jerk that abandoned him at a young age to become a double star archaeological hunter, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to hate him.

He went on some long journey and went through hell to find this guy, and he didn't want to lose him quite yet. He wants to make up for their years apart. All he wants is to spend time with him. He just wants a father.

Eventually, Gon found the lake he usually fishes at and hangs out around, and sure enough, there was his dad sitting against a wide oak tree facing the water. He looked exactly the same as when he left: Baggy clothes, untrimmed facial hair, weird hat thing, etc. He was watching something on his phone and seemed quite engrossed in it.

Sensing him immediately, Ging glanced to his left where his son stood. There was a slight look of surprise on his face, but it left as soon as it came, replaced with its usual nonchalant stare.

"Oh. Hey, Gon", he mumbled, turning his attention to his phone for a second, pausing it quickly, and setting it down. They stared at each other blankly for a while before Gon crumpled to the ground and nestled into his side. Ging watched him as he sighed, wrapped his right arm around his left, and melted into his frame.

' _Why won't he stay?_ ' the child thought ' _Why won't he spend time with me? All of my friends went to live their lives. He's all I have left. Everyone is gone'_

The ex-zodiac sighed a mixture of defeat and irritation. Damn, now Gon knows he's just irritating him. Not wanting to bother him, he simply murmured, "It's alright. You can continue doing whatever"

Ging stared at the grass, deep in thought. After a moment, he came to a conclusion. "Hmm… alright", he hummed with a sly smile, taking up his offer.

He plucked back up his phone and clicked it on. Gon slowly closed his eyes and sunk into him further. He leaned against him and the wide tree behind them, softly drifting away. Something about it felt so inviting. His consciousness faltered and his limbs felt heavy.

Suddenly, sharp ears perked up.

"Hm? Ging-san? What's that?", the boy asked, eyes slinging open. The tall figure smirked down at him, amusement glittering in his eyes.

" _Porn_ ", He spat, letting the word roll of his tongue.

Hmm? What's _porn_? He stared at the phone in curiosity. A bright blush bloomed across his face from ear to ear almost instantly. His hand flew up to cover his mouth in shock and scooted closer to the ground. He shoved a portion of his face into Ging's baggy sleeve, trying to hide it.

As horrifyingly embarrassing as it was, His hazel eyes couldn't leave the screen. They were glued, captive to the phone. He could've sworn he heard Ging giggle. He angled the video directly at him for better view.

Was this the thing that adults did? Mito-san told him about it once, but he didn't give it too much thought. He never would've imagined it'd be like this. Isn't this naughty? For some reason, Gon's body grew hot, and his breath heavy and quick. Fresh hormones pulsed through his veins. His heart pounded in his ears, but all he could hear were the sharp, clear sounds the woman made. Everything that came out of her mouth echoed through the empty forest.

"You'll be doing that someday…", Ging whispered into his ear. The adolescent child watched as a bulky man moved in and out of the girl. For some reason, the guy's penis looked stiff, but his anatomy was familiar. The female, on the other hand, her privates were unrecognizable. They were connected in a weird way, and he couldn't tell if she was in pain or not.

All of a sudden, the man pulled out of her and completely flipped her around. He grabbed her head and positioned his still stiff private part to her mouth. He slid it all the way to her throat and continued to pound into her.

He shouldn't be watching this. Gon shuffled closer to the ground, wishing he could just sink into the earth and hide from this embarrassment. His groin started to feel strange and it began to throb.

"G-ging-san…", he breathed, "my pee-pee feels weird…"

The older man looked down at him with an odd look. "You still call it your pee-pee?", he quipped, "just call it a dick and take care of it"

"How do I do that?"

"What?", he scoffed," you've been fourteen for how long and still don't know? Man, you're clueless" Shutting off his phone, he grabbed Gon's waist and pulled him up closer.

The kid watched in amazement as his father undid his buckle and unzipped his top, throwing the jacket to the side and inching down his shorts. He wrapped his arm around his son's torso and picked him up enough to slip them off, leaving him with only a tank top, underwear, and boots.

He could have easily undressed himself, but he was still glad to be free of those restricting shorts. Ging tugged at his briefs enough to let his cock spring out. Round, wide eyes stared at what was attached to his body. It stood upright and looked much bigger than usual.

His dad reached down and ran a finger all the way up from the base to the tip, barely touching the thing. Gon's breath hitched and a shudder jumped up his spine.

' _What was_ that _?'_ he thought _'it felt weird…'_

Not being one to waste time, Ging collected saliva in his mouth, spit in his hand and wrapped his fingers around the whole thing. He slowly began to stroke it, moving up and down and massaged it aggressively. He didn't bother being gentle, only wanting to get it over with.

' _Oh_ My GOD! _What_ IS _this_!?' Gon thought, completely entranced by the older hunter's actions.

" _AH!_ ", he gasped. He quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment. He squirmed around in his place on the floor, body cringing under the pleasure. He was going delirious. He soon became a moaning, whimpering mess. Every movement Ging made rattled through his very being. He couldn't think straight and his mind felt clouded. How did a feeling like this even _exist_?

' _DAMN!_ _This feels So_ _GOOD!'_ he thought, quivering _'More! More! MORE!_ '

"Don't stop-", he managed to mutter. At this point, the child was thrusting into his father's hand like mad, craving more of this new sensation he learned about. His hips rocked back and forth with desire.

"G-ging-san!", he mewled, arching his back, "something's coming!"

"Go ahead", said the man, pumping faster.

"AHHH!", Gon screamed. His body shook, muscles shivering. A strange white, creamy substance squirted from his crotch within seconds. He continued to throb and twitch as the large hand squeezed out every last drop.

That was the _BEST_ thing Gon's felt in his _LIFE_! He lay there, leaning against his dad's chest, gasping and panting like hell. Too bad he didn't last longer. He would love to do that again.

' _What the fuck did I just DO!?_ ', Ging thought, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Did he just jerk off his son? Not to mention shoving porn in his face. What the hell is he supposed to do!? He was only trying to tease him a bit. He should've known how innocent Gon was, but he did it anyway, tainting him. Damn it! He hopes he isn't traumatized or anything. Can they still maintain their relationship?

Once Gon finally caught his breath, he began to wonder something. He pulled up his black briefs and sat in front of Ging while he was lost in his thoughts; although, his attention quickly snapped back to the boy as his pants were tugged at.

His erection sprang out proudly.

The small child stared in amazement at the immense thing. It was huge! Compared to his, it was enormous, and it was so damn thick! He could almost feel himself getting exited all over again, but he wasn't sure why.

In one swift move, he flicked it with his tongue, making it twitch.

"H-hey! What're you doing!?", Ging sputtered, trying to push him away. "I'm just trying to help you", Gon said, "I was gonna do what that woman did" The archaeologist was surprised at how seductive his words were.

With that, the small lips pressed to the tip and slowly took it in. Ging's breath caught in his throat and he tensed up instantly. He shouldn't be doing this. He was getting a blowjob from someone who was not only a boy and underage, but his _son_. For some reason, the thought only made him even more exited. They were doing something so forbidden and it turned him on more than it should.

All logic fled his mind as Gon sunk it in further. He ran his tongue over every vein and crevice he could find, discovering little bundles of nerves his father possessed.

Somehow, Ging slid down the side of the tree and was now lying on the ground, propped up by his elbows, watching his child work magic on his dick. He watched him as he relaxed his throat and took in the member fully.

All Gon wants is to be needed by him. He doesn't want him to leave. He wants to become closer to him, and if this was the way to do so, then so be it.

Sweat clung to every inch of the man and his breath quick. He tried to suppress a moan as the boy pulled away, kissing the tip, only to take the whole thing in once again. His tongue caressed as much skin as he could and bobbed his head like crazy.

" _Ugh!_ ", Ging grunted. He grabbed Gon's skull, weaving his fingers through thick, black hair, and penetrated him deeper. The boy gagged a bit, but refused to give up; he's been through much worse.

'Damn this feels good' he thought. It's been _years_ since he had a blowjob and he forgot how fucking amazing it felt. He bucked his hips, yearning for more.

"Gon...", he moaned, "suck it harder… like a lollipop"

The boy complied and sucked harder and faster at his delicious candy, choking himself as much as he possibly could. He even reached a hand under and began playing with his balls, simultaneously.

Ging's eyes trailed up and down the child's body, studying every detail. He just looked so damn adorable. His back was arched and his ass out as he sucked his cock raw on the forest floor. His loose, black undershirt slid halfway up his back, exposing gorgeous, tan skin. His shoulders and collarbones were strong but delicate, and his butt looked perfectly plump.

He continuously rammed into Gon and fucked his mouth. The boy's pace would be amazingly fast, then agonizingly slow. Ging craved it all.

Every once in a while, he glanced up at him and the ex-zodiac would get to see those beautiful half-lidded, lust-glazed eyes. He reached across and grabbed his cute little buttocks, giving it a rough squeeze, causing Gon to moan. The vibration sent a tremble up his spine that traveled back down to his groin.

Ging's grip on his hair tightened and he thrusted even _harder_. He was close. He could feel the urge welling up inside him. They were both groaning hot wrecks. The wet, naughty sound of his shaft slapping in and out of Gon was enough to make them go insane.

" _Fuck!_ ", Ging hissed.

A body writhing shudder ripped through him as he shot a thick load of cum deep in his son's throat. The man held the boy's head in place as he tried to swallow it all, gulping it down, thirstily. He pulled out and watched as some of the semen overflowed and slid down his chin. Gon lapped up the seeds on his face, and then cleaned up Ging's descending boner, sucking out every last bit.

'Holy fuck…' the older hunter thought 'where the hell did he learn _that_? He probably had more skill than that bitch in the video' The porn he's seen was nothing compared to what _he_ just experienced. How did he do that?

They lay in the grass together, recollecting every that just happened and running the scene through their heads again. Gon rested against his father's stomach and embraced him. He lifted his head to look him in the eye.

"Ne, Ging-san?", he started.

"Hm?", he hummed.

"Can we spend more time together?", he asked. The man studied his face, thinking deeply.

"Sure, baby", he responded, "Would you wanna go fishing tomorrow?" Gon's eyes lit up brighter than the stars that snuck into the sky. " _Yes!_ ",he beamed, hugging him once more, "let's go fishing, Ging-san!" His father caressed his cheek, petting the soft skin.

"Call me daddy", he purred. Gon smiled.

"Okay, daddy", he replied, leaning his face into his hand, "I love you"

"I love you too, baby", he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

From that day forth, Ging stopped running away ~


End file.
